The Pendant of the Undead
by Scott's Lauren
Summary: Axel's quest seems almost impossible but with help from a new friends and an old one, he will discover that good can prevail over evil.
1. The Quest

A/n: This isn't really based on a OSC novel but it's similar to the types of stories he writes. It came from the imagination of me, my BF Ben, and our friend Heather. It needs a lot of editing, and I mean A LOT, but I thought I'd post it to see if it had any sort of potential what-so-ever. PLEASE read and review. I'd appreciate any advice you could give. THANX BUNCHES!

Axel was an average height, broad shoulders, short-tempered vampire that was in search for the "Pendant of the Undead." The common colors of a vampire's eyes were black but he had a mortal father; so his eyes were a light gray but they looked like they were blue, he had blonde hair, a short round face, and flat cheeks. His favorite outfit was a royal blue shirt with a leather lace up at his neck, brown pants, and an orange sash that concealed his weapons. He had three unique abilities; the first was he could summon wind energy to fuse into his weapons to create the best close range combatant in the region. The second was enhanced hearing. The third was he could regenerate minor battle scars in minutes versus a few days in bed resting. His companion; Annabella was a tall; skinny, immortal elf, with brown hair; brown eyes, she had a long face. She wore a green cape with purple shirt with ruffles on the sleeves, blue shin high pants. She had enhanced sight and was well known though out the land.

They lived in a small village named Mist. It was remote to the large castle of Jade. In the summer time you could see the Jade Castle twenty miles away because it would glow brighter than the sun itself. The small village was located on a hill to have the best defense when the city was under a siege. Axel and Annabella where best friends since they could walk. What made these warriors the deadliest in the land was their trust in each other as friends. They both mastered the two rarest weapons in the land. Axel had mastered the twin wind blade and Annabella had mastered the binding bow and arrow.

The leader of the village wanted Axel to seek the "Pendant of the Undead." He wouldn't look for the "Pendant of the Undead" alone, so he wanted Annabella to go with him to make sure he wouldn't do something he would regret. The pendant would make Axel stronger in the bright, shining ray of light, the sunlight weakened him and he could survive in the daylight. Their journey would take three days. The first day and a half would be in the Dark Pines. In this dark, dank, forest, some of smallest creatures are the deadliest. The gremlins are the most common in this forest. Gremlins are small, green, bony structure, has deadly claws. If a gremlin feels threatened they will swam on the enemy and use their claws to rip the flesh.

"I know the way though," announced Annabella.

"Okay, I will follow you through the Dark Pines" noted Axel.

They started walking and Axel heard a gremlin. It ran past them, stopped, and went back to see the strange beings. Annabella knelt down to pet him, and he started to scream a high pitch. Axel fell to the ground holding his ears yelling in pain from the hushed wail. Annabella couldn't hear it at all.

Annabella gasped, " The gremlin tribe arrived in an instant." She ran out of Axel's way and left Axel there to defend himself. He stood up and grabbed his twin blades, they started to glow a light gray, and he stood in a battle stance waiting for the gremlins to make the first move. Axel wasn't aware of the blades true power. His master limited his power in a sparing match so he wouldn't hurt Annabella. The first trust was a new power surge into his blades. He attacked the first gremlin he saw and it went flying into the still air. Annabella was a crack shot; she could hit flying enemies with precision. The two warriors had trained this tactic for seven years. Enemies swamped him so he activated his defensive attack, he would put his sword beside him, and a gust of wind started swirling around him and it threw all of the gremlins back. He defeated most of the enemies, suddenly he heard Annabella whimper from right of the battlefield. He ran in the direction in which the scream came from. As soon as he got close Annabella started to glow and the gremlins were dazed from the glistening light. She had transformed into a green dragon and she flew high into the dark canopy and she swooped down at the gremlins that attacked her. She hovered along the ground, when she got in range she started swiping at the gremlins. They fled in fear of her. Axel climbed on Annabella's back and she glided to the top of the forest. Immediately as they got to the top of the forest Annabella started to glow again. She had transformed back into an elf.

She screamed, " Do something!"

" Do what?" yelled Axel.

She mentioned to Axel, " You mastered the ability to control wind energy. Start flapping you swords to keep us afloat."

By this time the two airborne travelers almost hit the top of the nearest tree. Axel quickly grabbed his swords, when he started flapping and started to descend to the hilly prairie below. They where almost to the ground but Axel's strength was gone and they fell a few feet.

" I think we should camp here tonight," Suggested Axel.

Annabella agreed with him. Axel commented, "I hear running water there must be a stream near by."

"If there is a stream we should camp there so we don't have to carry water back to our camp. Lets go." They ran to the stream, cupped their hands, and drank the cool mountain water.

"This must be the Goll River," announced Axel.

As Annabella was drinking she saw somebody on the bank of the Goll River.

A/n: Once again, THANX so much for reviewing! The comments will help greatly! Mucho Amour!


	2. New Friends

They walked to the injured man, Axel and Annabella put the man's arms around their necks and carried him back to the camp. Annabella told Axel, "Go get some water for him." "Fine I will," remarked Axel. Axel went and found firewood to keep them warm. She made a bed for him next to the fire pit. Axel announced to Annabella, " I am leaving because we don't know him, for all we know he could be a werewolf!" Annabella yelled, "NO! I need help if he wakes up, he won't know where he is and I think he is cute." "Fine I'll stay until dawn if he hasn't woken up by then we leave him there. Okay?" ordered Axel. "Deal," agreed Annabella. "I want to ask you a question. How did the five gremlins drag you away from the battle and pin you down with out me hearing you scream?"

"I accidentally dropped an arrow and it bound me, one came up from behind me. It landed on my shoulders, and dragged me down to the ground. When you where done fighting you heard me whimpering from the pain, then you came to my aid."

"But how did you transform into a dragon?" asked Axel.

"I don't know I did it but I will try to remember next time," added Annabella. The mysterious man began to whimper in his sleep. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and asked politely, " Who are you?"

Axel introduced himself and Annabella, and the explained how they came across him; they told him where they where going. The man went quiet for a few minutes, like he was remembering a horrible memory, then he spoke in a lonely tone, "my name is Michael, and I was wondering do you have anything to eat?" Michael wore a ragged red tunic with torn black knickers. His eyes were green; he had short brown hair, he had a short face with average cheeks. He had broad shoulders, tall as Annabella; his arms were somewhat muscular.

Annabella was excited that the stranger was wake, she announced, "There is food the fire, I hope you like trout because it was the only thing Axel could catch in the Goll River." Axel pulled Annabella to the side and whispered, " I think we should take him to the next town and leave him with proper medical care."

She said, "Okay" in a hurt tone, she walked to the river. She heard a "thump" like a body hit the ground. She ran to were they left Michael and he was unconscious. She yelled to Axel "He is unconscious from blood loss, get over here and help me with him."

The concerned wanderers put Michael's arms around their necks, and they crossed a shallow part of the Goll River. They walked two miles and they saw the Jade Castle and hoped who ever lived there would help their injured friend. They hobbled to the guard standing by the giant Cherry wooden double doors.

Michael woke up and started walking with them toward the guard. He advised, "Turn back or you will have to fight me to enter the Jade Castle." Michael said, "let me fight him, you have done enough for me already."

Axel sternly said, "NO, you are in no condition to fight, you will pass out in the battle from blood loss." He ignored Axel and started to charge toward the guard; as soon as he started Annabella grabbed her bow and shot an arrow at Michael's leg. Chains expelled onto his legs causing him to trip a meter before the guard. The guard ran to the fallen man and drew his sword; he raised it. Michael started to struggle to free himself from Annabella's arrow; Axel knew if he didn't do something Michael was going to die. Axel grabbed one sword it started to glow; he threw it at the guard. He flew back and landed on the ground groaning from the pain. Axel walked up the guard he put his foot on the guard's chest; he grabbed the hilt of the sword. He pulled slowly to make the guard suffer.

Axel said, "give up or do you want more pain?"

The guard muttered, " I give up, you may enter into the castle."

"Thanks" said Annabella. They left Michael bound so he would be easier to carry, and they walked into the castle to find help.


	3. Enemies and Allies

A/n: Thanx again to whoever's actually taking the time out to read this. I really appreciate the feedback! Here's the part of the story I actually wrote. The last two my BF wrote. Hope you somewhat like itso far!

Flipping a strand of her dark hair out of her eyes she aimed towards the frog sitting on the rock across the room. With an angry look on her face she squinted on eye shut to focus on her target. Midnight moon was a young, fair-skinned fairy, in training. A flash of light shot out from the end of her skinny finger and towards the frog. The stream missed him by two inches and hit the barrel next to it, causing it to explode. Dirty well water flew everywhere. Midnight was drenched from head to toe. Damming the tears that wanted to flow, she pasted on a brave attitude.

Wandering through the giant, wooden double doors of the castle they had discovered, Axel and Annabella, who was carrying Michael over her shoulder, heard a loud boom coming from one of the courtyards across the castle. They began running towards the noise, thanking god for a sign of civilization. They burst into the garden and discovered the place-dripping wet. Except for the frog that sat in the corner, there was no sign a living being. They stared in wonder.

"Hey!" Midnight shouted. "What are you doing on Moon property without permission!"

Her screaming seemed lout to her but it was just a small whisper for he visitors. Her size was always a burden for her, but being three inches tall had its perks as well. Axel and Annabella hadn't heard a word she had said, they wandered around as if in a trance. Midnight brushed off her shoulders and decided to attempt the spell her mentor Joesaphina, taught her the week before. She whispered the chant to herself and her whole body began to glow, the next second she grew to be four feet tall.

"Owe." She shined, rubbing her elbow. She had hit it on the fountains edge. Axel and Annabella turned her direction. Dusting off the skirt of her short black dress, she pushed herself to stand up.

"Now, I ask again, what are you doing on Moon property with permission?" she stood with her hands on her hips. Neither one of them spoke. Axel's eyes focused on the moon she wore around her neck, the topaz moon glistened in the sunlight. Midnight then noticed Michael's limp body lying on the ground near the fountain and all thoughts of trespassers flew form her mind. She quickly ran to him and knelt down beside him.

"What happened to him?" she asked pushing the cloth away form the wound on his chest. Annabella finally spoke. "We found him lying wounded on the Goll River bank. He was only conscious long enough to tell us who he was. We wandered here hoping you could help." She, too, knelt beside him. Midnight jumped back up.

"Wait right here." She ran off to her bedroom upstairs. Annabella pulled herself up to sit on the edge on the fountain. Axel sat down next to her.

"Did you see the obvious?" Axel asked.

"What are you talking about?" Annabella wondered.

"The cross around her neck. The Topaz. She's the daughter of Serena." She still questioned for an explanation.

"The pixie queen. The evil one who laid the spell on my father."

"Oh right." Annabella wasn't paying attention; she was still looking at the amazing garden that surrounded them.

Midnight ran back into the courtyard holding a thick brown book. Sitting cross-legged next to Michael and opened it up on her lap. "Now I know there's a healing spell in her somewhere." She informed flipping through the worn out pages. They wait patiently until she found what she was looking for. "Here we are." She soon replied, pointing to something written in a foreign language. Not paying attention to the name, she moved on to the directions. Without noticing what she was going to do, until she actually did it. Axel watched as she whispered something and quickly kissed Michael on his cheek. He began to glow a deep purple and then he was sitting up, rubbing his forehead.

"I'll get rid of him on day." He grumbled. He shook himself form is daze. He didn't recognize his surroundings. His focus landed on Midnight and his eyes went from lost to loving. She was still reading the passage from the book.

"Uh Oh. Maybe I should of read the side effects first." Michael crawled in her direction. "Um… the name of the spell is called 'Happily Ever After' or the more commonly known as the "Snow white' spell." She read it out loud. "Thee who casts the specified spell is in danger of being forever loved by the target who received the medication for healing." Michael had his arms around her the instant. Midnight groaned. "Stupid, stupid." She slapped her forehead. "I should really learn to read these things." She put her hand up to his probing lips. She knew way too well as to what was coming. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Great." Annabella replied, "Our only ally is in a dreamy daze."

"Isn't there someway you can fix this?" Axel asked.

"I'm sure there is but it's probably buried in the library somewhere." She replied.

"Well, how many books are in you library?" Annabella asked.

Midnight pried Michael's hands from her arm and ran a hand through her long hair. "At least a thousand."

"Wonderful." Axel replied sarcastically.

"Well, how about you go and do what ever it was that you were planning to do, while I look and you can come back for him later."

Annabella sighed, "I guess that can work. We'll give you a week."

"That should work." Midnight smiled sweetly. They said their goodbyes and they were gone. "Yes!" Midnight thought to herself. "The innocent plan worked!" She knew damn well who the two of them were. The Sunno twins were the ones her mother warned her about. "If it was that easy to convince them I want to help, then they'll be just as easy to destroy. She grinned evilly and skipped off to do her dirty work, Michael following right behind.


End file.
